Total Drama Snippets
by Lady of Realities
Summary: A collection of oneshots/plot bunnies. PM me if you want to use one.
1. Total Drama Bioshock

TDI Bioshock

_Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or Bioshock._

"That's not a guy I'd wanna meet in a dark alley."

"I think I just wet myself," Cody whimpered.

The horribly scarred man grinned evilly as he slouched toward a pillar. Huddled on the ground was a little girl with pale skin and glowing yellow eyes. Her brown hair was messy and her dress was stained with what the four campers and Chris hoped was red paint. In one hand, she held something that looked like a cross between a gun and a giant syringe.

"Come on, sweetie," the man said, his voice raspy. "Just gimme a little bit."

"No no no no no!" she screamed, closing her eyes. "Daddy! HELP!"

A loud sound, similar to a whale call, echoed through the chamber. From inside the bathysphere, Lindsay, Tyler, and Chris watched as an enormous figure emerged. (Cody and Beth had their eyes closed.)

The man's expression turned to fear. "Th-this was just a m-misunderstanding..."

The figure let out another whale call.

"If that'th her dad," whispered Beth. "I doubt Heather would meth with her."

"Yeah, totally."


	2. Bonnie & Clyde

Bonnie & Clyde

_Disclaimer: I don't own TDI_.

The man crumpled to the floor, unconscious. Behind the mask, Alejandro smirked. "Finally. I wondered when you were going to knock him out."

"Had to make sure he wasn't looking." The blonde removed her wig, revealing short black hair underneath. "I'm just sorry I didn't do it sooner."

Alejandro laughed as he slipped the last of the money from the safe into his bag. "That bad, huh?"

Heather made a face. "There's only one man I'd give my body to, and he's standing in front of me."

"Well, Mi peque a abeja de reina (my little queen bee), how do you feel about dinner first?"

"Just let me get the jewelry box, and we can go."

Glancing at the duo's latest victim, Heather smiled. Who knew crime could be so fun?

Especially when your partner is also your lover, she mused.


	3. AfterLIFE

AfterLIFE

_I don't own TDI or Dead Like Me_.

"This sucks," commented Duncan.

"Hey, don't worry. Only..." Courtney looked at her watch. "Three more hours before you're corporeal again."

"Yeah," Duncan sighed. He waved his hand, watching it pass through Courtney's glass of milk.

There was silence for a while.

"So...Courtney's not your real name, right?"

"Yeah, but since I'm a reaper, I can't really call myself Kayla Roosevelt anymore."

"Kayla's a pretty name."

Courtney smiled.

"But not as pretty as Courtney."

"Awww, that's so sweet."


	4. Total Flash Forward

Total Flash Forward

_I don't own TDI or Flash Forward._

"Oh my gosh, it was so scary."

"I know! It's, like, scarier than the time we got lost in the woods, and we had that huge fight."

Katie nodded. "I still can't believe it happened to everyone. All those people, all over the world..."

"Did you see something?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah, but..."

"But what?" Sadie took her best friend's hand. "You can tell me. We're BFFFLs, remember?"

"Okay." Katie took a deep breath. "We were in this room, and there was this sound like rushing water, right?"

"Rushing water?"

"Like we were on a boat. And we were hugging, and really scared." Katie paused. "And then we...we..."

"We what?"

"We kissed," the slim girl whispered.

"Oh." Sadie said. There wasn't much else to say. "Oh."


	5. Power Testing

Power Testing

_Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or Fantastic 4._

"Ready, Tyler?"

"Yep!" Tyler gave a thumbs up from inside the chamber.

Noah glanced at the screen, which displayed a full-body image of the jock. As flames appeared, Lindsay and Maddie looked over his shoulder.

"He's heating up from his core!"

"His vitals are normal," Lindsay noted.

"The thermometer's over 200 degrees. Tyler, turn it down."

"I can go hotter!"

"Now, Tyler."

Tyler didn't listen, and the temperature went over 300 degrees. The chamber exploded, forcing the three to cover their eyes.

"You were at over 4000 Kelvin. You could have gone supernova!" Maddie glared at Tyler.

"That's the temperature of the sun. You could have killed yourself, not to mention set fire to Earth's atmosphere and destroyed all human life as we know it."

"Got it. Supernova equals bad."

Maddie rolled her eyes. Noah reached up and put a hand on the green giantess's shoulder.

"Take it easy. You don't want to have another attack."

"Sorry."

(A/N: Maddie is an OC of mine. She's Noah's friend/girlfriend who suffers from panic attacks.)


	6. What Happened?

What Happened?

_I don't own TDI_.

"Where am I?" Harold muttered sleepily.

"New York, honey," answered LeShawna, glancing from the open curtains. Harold blinked.

"Come again? Did you say New York?"

"Uh huh."

He rubbed his head. "How did I get here? And why are you here?"

_And why does my head hurt?_

"I got nothin'. Last thing I remember is bein' at this party. Next thing I know, I'm in a hotel in the Big Apple."

A thought struck Harold. He looked under the covers.

_Nope, still fully clothed._

"I was at a skating rink."

"Your head hurt?"

"Yeah."

There was a knock on the door. "Breakfast!"

The two glanced at each other.

"Maybe we can work this out after we eat."

"Yeah."


	7. Red Thread

Red Thread

_I don't own TDI._

There's an old legend that says that people are tied to their soulmates by an invisible red string. What you might not know is that there are people who can see these red strings.

I'm one of them.

From my first day on Total Drama Island, I've looked for the one with the other end of my string. I saw one connecting Trent and Gwen, one connecting Geoff and Bridgette, and even one connecting Duncan and Courtney. Pretty surprising, huh? Sadly, my soulmate wasn't there. I really hoped it was Justin, but no luck.

Then came the day I went to get my braces removed. When I entered the waiting room, I saw my thread appear. (I can't see threads if the ends are too far apart.) My heart leapt. Then I entered the room, and nearly fainted. A really cute guy was talking to the orthodontist. He mentioned something about "no more setting off the metal detectors."

And wrapped around his pinky was the other end of my thread.


	8. Birth of Fury

Birth of Fury

_I don't own TDI or Full Metal Alchemist._

"Are you awake, dear?"

The voice was unfamiliar to Eva. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted with the face of an old woman. A cool breeze caressed her body, and she realized she was naked. Hastily, she sat up, covering herself.

"Ah, you are. Good." The woman reached over to a nearby chair, and handed Eva something resembling her old blue outfit, save for it being a deep crimson. Eva took the outfit and slipped it on.

_Who is this woman?_ she thought. _And what happened?_

Something flashed in her memory. Crackling flames, cries for help, falling support beams...

Her eyes widened.

_By all rights, I should have died in that fire. So what am I doing here?_

"Is she awake?"

Eva turned to see two men standing in the doorway. One was tall, with dark hair and an eyepatch. The other was fat, with his tongue hanging out. Eva noticed an odd marking on said tongue-a serpent with the end of its tail in its mouth.

"Yes, she is."

"Can I eat her?"

Eva's hands curled into fists at the fat man's remark.

"No, Gluttony, you cannot."

The taller man stepped forward. His gaze traveled over the buff girl, sizing her up.

"So this is to be my protege?"

"Indeed she is, Wrath." The woman turned. "But she needs a name. Something suitable to her new identity as a homunculus."

Eva recognized the word, although she couldn't remember where she'd heard it before. Were these two men homunculi?

"Yes, we are."

Noting the surprised expression on Eva's face, the tall man added. "As my protege, your mind is connected to mine."

Eva seemed to understand. She closed her eyes, thinking. Finally, she spoke, her voice raspy from disuse.

"Fury. Call me Fury."


	9. Just Like Monk

Just Like Monk

_I don't own TDI._

"It's a jungle out there, disorder and confusion everywhere..."

Trent glanced over at Gwen with a look of confusion. "What are you singing?"

"It's the Monk theme song," Gwen replied. "It kind of fits you."

"Because I'm a detective, or because I have OCD?"

"Both, I guess. Although..."

Gwen was interrupted by the sound of a ringing phone. Trent picked it up after the fourth ring. "Hello?"

Gwen rolled her eyes. Having a partner/boyfriend with OCD wasn't easy. Lucky for Trent, she never could stay mad at him for long.


	10. Sightless Beauty

Sightless Beauty

_I don't own TDI or Daredevil_.

I never thought this could happen to me.

It's strange knowing how gorgeous I am, but not being able to see my reflection. Don't get me wrong, I still look the same. At least I think I do. I can't tell anymore.

Beth kept telling me how sorry she was for days after it happened. Eventually, I got sick of listening to her beating herself up. I told her to stop blaming herself. There's no way she could have seen that truck coming. Nor could she have avoided that canister if she had survived.

"But you didn't have to save me," she said.

"I could have stood there and let you be hit," I told her. "I could have, but I chose not to. Don't blame yourself for my decision."

Despite my loss, I have gained as well. I can hear Katie and Sadie chatting down the hall. I can smell the caramel in Chris's mocha latte. My senses of taste and touch are equally heightened, the latter being helpful in learning Braille. It's no cakewalk learning to read again, but my eyes won't heal anytime soon.

Being blind is going to take some getting used to.


	11. Which Would You Choose?

Which Would You Choose?

_I own absolutely nada._

"Think we're safe?" I gasped.

"Safe, yes," Sierra glanced up at me. "But we're not alone." She pointed behind me, and I turned to see a girl sitting nearby, her back to the roof railings. Her name was Melissa Anders, and she was on the cheerleading squad.

I guess she must have heard us, because she turned and smiled.

"Hey there."

I was too stunned to reply. Melissa was actually saying hi to me. Me! Cody the geek!

"Uh...hi." I finally managed to say.

"Hi," Sierra squeaked out.

There was silence for a while. My brain was still trying to process what was happening.

Finally, Melissa spoke. "If you had to choose life or death, which would you choose?"

It was such a weird question, but she asked it as casually as if she were talking to one of her friends about a movie. I was about to answer, but Sierra beat me to it.

"What are you talking about?"

Melissa cocked her head. "Both of you have it too, don't you? What would you choose?"

She stood up, gazing down at the ground below. "I see. You're both dormant." She pulled herself over the railing, and stood at the edge of the roof. "Oh, well. It's only a matter of time."

I finally found my voice. "What are you doing?"

"Don't you know you could fall?" A worried expression crossed Sierra's face.

Melissa smiled again. "Of course I know. That's the point." She turned away. "It's been fun!"

Then she leaned forward and fell.

Sierra and I ran to the rail, just in time to see her hit the ground. Blood oozed out from beneath her body on the ground below.

"She was smiling," I murmured. "She looked so happy."

Sierra didn't answer. I didn't blame her.


	12. Hell Boy

Hell Boy

_I don't own TDI or Hell Girl._

"You're real," Izzy breathed.

"Yes," the black-clad boy replied. "You called out for revenge. I answered."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small doll made of straw. A red string was tied around its neck.

"If you wish to take revenge, pull the string, and the target of your wish will be taken to Hell."

She took the doll, and about to pull the string when the boy placed a hand on her shoulder.

"However, there is a price. When you die, you will also go to Hell."

For a moment, she saw herself surrounded by brightly burning flames. They were unbearably hot, scorching her red locks and scalding her skin.

The boy gazed at her from behind his mask.

"The choice is yours."

And with that, he faded away, leaving her standing there.

A few hours later, Izzy stood alone on the Red Carpet of Shame, looking down at the doll.

Has he no shame, using the man I love for his own ends?

"Owen," she whispered. "This is for you."

She reached toward the doll's neck, pausing for a moment before pulling the string.

A short distance away, Noah smiled.

"I hear and deliver this vengeance," he whispered, his voice echoing on the wind.


	13. Courage

Courage

_I don't own TDI or Digimon._

"I never told you guys why I was scared of chickens, did I?" Tyler shouted as the group ran.

"No, but if it has anything to do with that guy, it would explain a lot!" Duncan yelled back.

A short distance behind them, Lindsay stumbled.

"Oof! I really shouldn't have worn these boots."

"SKRAAAAAA!"

Lindsay looked up, letting out a cry as Kokatorimon towered over her. Tyler turned around, just as the monster opened its mouth, presumably to shoot fire again.

_Lindsay..._

The look of horror on his face turned to a look of anger and determination.

"That does it! No way am I letting that thing hurt my girl!"

Leaping down from where the others were perched, he ran forward, with Agumon following. Courtney glanced at the group.

"Is he out of his mind?"

"No," Cody breathed. "He's facing his fear."

"HEY, FEATHERBRAIN!"

Kokatorimon turned to face Tyler. The jock glared up at the beast.

"Yeah, down here! You leave my girl alone!"

"Tyler, your Digivice!"

Indeed, the small gizmo clipped to Tyler's belt lit up brightly.

"AGUMON...DIGIVOLVE TO...GREYMON!"

As the glow faded, the huge form of a helmeted dinosaur Digimon became visible. Tyler smirked.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about. Let's give him a taste of his own medicine."


	14. Incubus

Incubus

_I don't own TDI or Tomie._

"I asked you to burn my body after I died, remember?"

I'd already pinched myself at least ten times. He was still there. "I...couldn't do it."

"Don't worry about it. I took care of it myself." He gave me that grin of his. The same one I fell in love with.

Hey, I _am_ straight. Justin's just the exception.

"How are you still here? We all saw you die."

"Remember that thing I coughed up that morning?"

I nodded.

"It's something my kind does." He glanced out at the water. "And speaking of which, it's time I left."

"Why?" I was still confused.

"There's someone I'm looking for. A rogue member of the Cubi-my race. I came here to track her down."

As he turned to go, I had to ask one last question.

"What's her name?"

His response was simple, but it left me with a mystery I was determined to solve.

"Tomie."


	15. Submerged

Submerged

_I don't own TDI._

"It's just not fair!"

"I know, Bridge. I know."

It had been less than a week since the city was flooded. While the majority of the residents had drowned, a number had survived, somehow developing the ability to breathe underwater. Geoff Butler and Bridgette Phelps were among the survivors.

The two of them watched as the corpses of their fellow students were laid to rest.

Jarod Brownlow...

Brianna Hunt...

Ryan Jones...

Less than a week ago, they'd been alive and well. Now their bodies were being lowered into watery graves.

"How could this have happened?"

"Don't look at me. I've got no idea."

Bridgette buried her face in her boyfriend's chest, tears flowing freely. Geoff held her close, stroking her hair gently.

"It's gonna be okay, Bridge. I'm right here."


	16. Because I Care

Because I Care

_Disclaimer: I don't own TDI._

"Poor DJ," Bridgette murmured, looking over at the gentle giant.

"It must have been a really hard choice," agreed Geoff. "The big guy's still upset about it."

"Bunny wasn't gonna make it either way, right?" asked Courtney.

"No," replied Bridgette. "But that didn't make the choice any easier."

Sitting by himself on the couch, DJ gazed at a photo of himself holding Bunny and smiling.

_Bunny,_ he thought. _I miss you. I didn't want to let them do that to you, but you were in so much pain. I just didn't want you to suffer any more._


	17. Devil's Daughter

Devil's Daughter

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Persona.

"YOU!"

Heather's face was twisted in fury as she stormed towards the two officers and the prisoner. Upon reaching them, she slapped the latter in the face.

"Do you have ANY idea what I went through after you were arrested? How much I SUFFERED before I was adopted? All because I had a MURDERER for a father?"

Since most of the other TDI contestants did not speak Japanese, they had no idea what she was saying. The target of her rage, being Japanese, did. His eyes widened.

"Sadako?" he asked, disbelief in his voice.

"DON'T. CALL. ME. THAT." Heather slapped him again. "I am NOT Sadako Adachi anymore. I am HEATHER! Do you hear me?" She turned and stomped off.

"What just happened?" asked Lindsay.

"You know her, Adachi?" asked one of the officers, a young woman with blue hair.

The man sighed. "Yes. Yes, I do."


	18. Mad Medicine

Mad Medicine

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or TF2.

"S-stop it! Y-you're killing me!" laughed the large blonde man on the table.

"It gets better. When the patient woke up, his skeleton was missing, and the doctor was never heard from again!" The redhead giggled. "Anyway, that's how I lost my medical license."

A chirp caught their attention, as a small dove poked its head out of Owen's open torso.

"EXPLOSIVO! It's filthy in there!" Izzy swatted at the bird with one bloody glove. It flew up to a ledge overlooking the operating room.

"Birds. What are ya gonna do?"

Holding up Owen's heart to the Medigun, she attached a device resembling a plug. The heart began to glow and pulse.

"Should I be awake for this?" Owen asked.

"Not really, but since you are, could you hold open your ribcage for me?"

Owen did as told, and a few moments later, his heart was back in his body, and the Medigun had sealed him back up.

"Now what?"

"Now...let's go practice medicine." 


End file.
